


From Every Ending Comes A New Beginning

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Brief Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinksi, Cheating, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Basically Stydia breakup with Sterek making out randomly. Because, why not?





	From Every Ending Comes A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is either post s6 or canon divergence. I haven't watched s6 so I have no clue. xD

The two of them were kissing.

It began with Derek, his creeper abilities not having left him still; climbing through the bedroom window.

Stiles had spent the entire day home; lazing around, playing video games and watching movies. At that point, he was bored out of his mind. He suspected, if he didn’t do something interesting anytime soon, his brain would melt and ooze out of his nose. And  _ that  _ would  _ not  _ be a pretty sight.

That being the case, seeing Derek step into his room was like seeing light at the end of the tunnel. Okay, that was totally an exaggeration but whatever. Without a thought, Stiles all but threw himself at the man.

It was just simple hugging at first, okay? Maybe with some scent marking on Derek’s part. It wasn’t his fault that it soon escalated into heated kissing as they headed for the bed. Okay, maybe it was sort of his fault. Finally having Derek Hale in his arms, he could not help himself!

The kiss was fervent; all aggressive sucking and teeth clashing. As if, they planned to pour all those years of suppressed feelings they had for each other, through this one kiss. Even so, it was nowhere near sappy or emotional but so much  _ more _ filthy.

Also, there was ceaseless groping, _ every _ inch of the body, from both engaging individuals, like they couldn't get  _ enough  _ of feeling one another.

Things became more  _ steamy  _ when the wolf sneaked a chance and slipped his tongue in. In response, Stiles let out a hum of pleasure at the sensation of Derek’s invading tongue. As they tied and twisted their tongues; sucked on it; swirling it around, their tongue-battle began.

He clutched onto Derek’s clothing, pulling him closer, even though he was straddling the man's lap, at that moment. Stiles rolled down his hips, rubbing his own erection against one the other had been sporting. They both groaned within the kiss; his fingers raking through the dark mop of hair, belonging to the older man.

By the time they broke away from the kiss, both have turned into a panting mess. Not that it prevented Derek to stake his claim on him, in any way.

In one swift motion, the werewolf flipped them over, pressing Stiles onto the mattress. Blunt human teeth grazing along his jawline whilst a hand travelled past his shirt, stroking the pale expanse underneath. The fingers felt hot against his skin and it made him shiver. Moaning, Stiles rutted against Derek for friction, in hope of easing up his need. It rather amped up all the more.

As the continued to grind their groins together, they went back to attacking the other’s mouth. So lost in each other that neither heard the slam of the front door closing.

The hesitant clunk of heels sounding from the hallway almost went unnoticed, as well. Almost.

“Stiles?”

And then Derek was pushing off of him, his expression similar to a deer caught in headlight. “Shit. Oh shit.” Panicking, Stiles scrambled off the bed. “She is here,”

Nodding, the werewolf rasped, his face blanking out, “Lydia.”

Then the younger man sprinted across the room, fixing his clothes along the way. He almost burst out the door, shutting it close behind him as fast as possible; all the while hoping the girl did not see Derek inside the room.

“Lydia, hey.” he found his girlfriend standing right before the bedroom, her arm raised as if she was about to knock. By the look of it, she already suspected something. Heh, who was he kidding… of course, she would have figured things out. He was sure he had one hell of a debauched appearance that screamed of what he had been doing just then.

The two of them stood in a tense silence. Guilt hitting him right in the gut, churning it wildly. No matter how things have been between them, He was basically still in a relationship with her. Although many things happened after meeting Derek once more, he should have waited until he broke things off with her first. That was what a gentleman should do. He was not one, it seemed.

Right then, Lydia seemed to decide it was time to break the awkward hush between them. She cleared her throat then voiced with nonchalance, “Stiles. You wanted me to come over. You had things to talk about?”

He coughed in response, “Uh, yeah. yeah, I did.” Stiles felt even more of a douche then. He had called her that morning, asking her if she could come over; in hopes to break off their relationship. In response, she had mentioned she would drop by sometime during the day. Hence, spending the day home. At some point of waiting he had even forgotten the actual reason for his daylong boredom.

He finally looked up to see her face. “Uh, let’s go downstairs. I think, we should sit down for this, maybe?” then gestured wildly for the staircase. “Sure” She turned around with her usual air of confidence, leaving it up to Stiles to follow suit.

 

In the living room, they settled down opposite of each other. Stiles squirmed under Lydia's gaze while he tried to think up a way to break it with her. Even though he had an entire day to practise how to go about it, he wasn’t sure now that it was finally time to actually do it. He had already fucked up enough. Now, he wanted to be at least decent about it.

He took a deep breath to calm his mind, then he slumped onto his seat and started, “Lydia. I can’t- I can’t do this anymore… continue the relationship, I mean.” When he looked back at the redhead, her face didn’t show any sign of surprise or hurt. She rather seemed like Stiles had confessed something she had been expecting him to. Perhaps, she did. If Stiles were to get a call from his lover to Talk, he’d also be clued in.

“Don’t get me wrong. You are my queen and always will be. I still love you but-” he paused, taking another breath “But it’s not the same anymore. Now, it’s more of a friendly love than anything. I- I love... I want-”

“You want to be with Derek more,” Lydia’s calm and controlled voice cut in. At that, Stiles could do nothing but sputter indignantly. “H-HOw?!” exclaimed he. He had not mentioned it to anybody yet.

“Come on, Stiles.” Lydia scoffed, flicking back a lock of hair. “Everyone knows about your little crush on Derek.” Before Stiles could respond with anything, she added, “Even Scott.”

He stared at the girl, dumbfounded. The Banshee seemed to be unfazed by his reaction. “Well,” rubbing her palm together, as if to warm up before a lecture, she continued, “I agree with you on the platonic love matter. It may have been a miscalculation on our part to think a romantic relationship would work out between us.”

Stiles sighed in relief but followed to cover it soon with a cough. Even if it was because both of their sentiments were mutual, it felt inappropriate; made things more awkward.

“So…,” not knowing what else to say, his voice trailed off.

Next, the girl shuffled around to reach her crossbody purse and snapped it open. His eyes trailed the movement of her hands as she brought out a key from the purse and placed it on the coffee table.

He quirked an eyebrow, hoping for an explanation from her. She shrugged before began on getting up, “I borrowed the house key from the Sheriff and got myself a copy of it. Thought I'd give it back now.”

Ah, that made sense. Stiles nodded in acknowledgement, standing up as well. He was preparing to escort her out the front door when she paused at the living room entrance. He waited with bated breath for her to speak her mind. No words came through, however; something else did.

A resounding smack and his left cheek began to tingle.

“You know what that was for,” she declared; hurt etched in her eyes, before turning around and leaving; Stiles staring dumb-founded at her wake.

The guilt came crashing back as he stood in the middle of the room with his head downcast. He had no clue how long he was like that he only glanced up once a hand rested on his shoulder.

It was Derek. “I’m sorry,” the were spoke.

Frowning, Stiles spun around to face the older man. His frown deepened after seeing the guilt in  demanded, “What are you apologising for, Big guy?”

Derek’s hand came up to brush his cheek with his thumb. “It’s my fault. It could have gone better if I hadn’t…. shouldn’t have done that… to you.”

And then, Stiles was getting really pissed. “Hey, hey, hey! Hold your horses for a sec. You did not do anything to me. No, don’t give me that look. And You did not do anything I didn’t want. Do you understand?” There was a long beat of silence. At last, he got a nod out of the wolf.

He sighed, “I deserved every bit of that slap. I am as much in the blame for this as you.” Derek squeezed his hands, in response. A smile tugged at his face. “From now on, you Mr, are not allowed to blame yourself over everything.” He then retched one hand free and booped the guy in the nose, causing Derek to smile.

To Stiles, it was like the whole room lit up.

And then, Derek snaked one arm around his hip, tugging. They stared into each other’s eye like an idiot couple before Stiles leant forward and pulled his hopefully future-boyfriend in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. <3


End file.
